I want you to have all of me, only if you want it
by dolvettquince
Summary: Brooke's in her shop as she reminises over not so old memories, but missed all the same. When the person who is present in those memories she was thinking about shows up, what road will it take them to? Brooke/Julian one-shot.


**A/N- Hey guys! I want to give a big thank you to everyone who read, favourited and even reviewed my first story! This is another Brulian one-shot; I'm working on a longer one though, don't worry. This also just came to me in the moment, and I wrote it down really fast, and didn't really revise or look over it, so it might be a bit crappy. But please, review anyway, I love reading them, and stay tuned for my longer Brulian story coming soon!**

Summary: Brooke's in her shop as an old favourite song comes on. She reminses on not so old memories that make her hate the song. A surprise visitor comes to the shop and Brooke makes a long speech, as does the visitor. A surprise proposal is made!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill nor am I in any way affiliated with any of the actors of the show.

As her old favourite song came on the radio, the one she used to play over and over, the one she couldn't live without, the one she now hated, because it reminded her of _him_, of her life, of the truth. As this song filled the room, she reached for the dial and turned it off. She couldn't stand to listen to it, it made tears fill her eyes. And she couldn't have that right now, she was trying to draw some designs for her next line, and trying to look through the tears would not be easy. She saved her tears for her pillow during the night.

But whether she let _Collide_ play or not, it still did make her cry, even just a bit. It also always made her think, a lot, about what had happened six weeks ago.

Two weeks before that however, was the time Julian had told her he _loved_ her. And he had gotten a weak _I like you. I care about you, a lot_ in return. She knew it was a low blow, even then, but she couldn't bear to tell him her true feelings, because even though she knew he was a good guy and that he had swore he wouldn't leave her, she was still worried that if she let her guard down, and was finally happy, that he would leave.

After that day, there had always been this _tension _between them. Then, seven days later, Lucas' movie, the whole reason Julian had come to Tree Hill in the first place, had hit a roadblock. Julian had asked Brooke to go with him, and bring Sam, to L.A, where he had to go to deal with the complications. But of course, being the closed off, stupid person she was, had said no. Julian left that day. That's when it all turned to pieces.

Thinking about that now, Brooke couldn't even begin to try to fight off the hysterics that racked her body to the core now. She was behind the counter of her shop, _Clothes Over Bros_, and she sank to the ground, shaking as each sob broke through her carefully put up façade. She let the tears have her for a bit, hoping she would just forget about it for the rest of the day, and she wouldn't have to go through this tonight.

Brooke didn't know how long she sat there, with her knees curled to her chest, and her arms around them, shaking back and forth. But eventually, the hysterics stopped, the sobs turning to tears, which soon turned silent. They finally did stop, and Brooke stood up, running her hands against her grey work dress she had worn today, that was now very wrinkled and creased. She sighed as she noticed she was wearing it; it was one of Julian's favourites on her, what she had worn the night he had come for the 'business meeting' that had soon turned to them making out on her couch. It was, she hated to admit this, on her top ten best nights.

As Brooke thought about this, she leaned her arms against the counter, putting her chin in her hands, just staring at the door. She missed the days between them when things weren't complicated. Of course, they wouldn't have been if she had just told him how she felt in the first place.

"Ugh!" Brooke yelled as she threw her hands up in the air, turning away from the counter to stare at the picture she had there of Julian and her, that she had never been able to take down. "Why couldn't I have just told him, what I _knew_ was true, then and now. Why do I have to be such a _coward!_ I mean, how hard is to just tell the truth, when deep down inside I knew everything would be okay! He was right; I was just _lying_ to myself! Hiding behind Sam! He knew the truth, and knew that deep down, I did too! He just wanted me to admit it aloud. Well, _I'm in love with you Julian Baker, and I want, no I __**need**__ you to stay!"_

Brooke just stood there, ranting off to herself, yelling at her own stupidity, as she spoke the truth for the first time. She had realized it long before in her head, and she knew for sure that she loved him when he walked out her door to L.A. But she didn't call him back. She was still too scared of the future. But there, in the store, was the first time it was actually said _aloud._ She wanted the first time she said it aloud to be to Julian, but it looked like that was never going to happen ..

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She turned around to see that smug grin she had been missing for six long weeks now. Julian was standing in the threshold of her store, and he had probably heard everything she said. So it looked like she got her wish, he actually did hear her say it the first time, even though she really hadn't meant it to be that way. She was ecstatic that he did, and that he was here, but she was also worried. At first, she didn't understand why, but after a few moments, she did. What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he was just here to return something, or ask for something back? What if he was just here on business, maybe just to give her her pay? She didn't want to think about that, she shuddered at the thought of any and all of these. She didn't want them to be true, but she knew they could be, she knew there was a possibility that he might not feel the same, and that racked her to the core, and she could feel the hysteria and sobs bubbling up in her chest, ready to make themselves known, but she held them back. She wanted to know why he was here first. And to do that, she'd have to put up the casual façade he was using. She just hoped it didn't sound forced.

"It was though, you see," She paused, relishing in that true fact. "But, what brings you to Tree Hill? Weren't you in L.A., working out the complications in Lucas' movie?"

"If you say so," He shrugged, as that grin she had been missing grew wider by the second. She thought it was just because of his sarcasm, but truth be told, it was because every moment he was with her, heard her voice, saw her, was a moment to be cherished. "I've been in L.A. for six weeks, Brooke. I'm not going to lie to you; those were the six hardest weeks of my life. Being.. without you, was horrible on me. I felt like part of me was missing, like I had left half of myself with you. And I had left my whole heart right on your doorstep as I walked away. I didn't want to, but I wasn't going to stay if you didn't want me. I asked you to go to L.A., but I knew it was a tough shot. Your life is in Tree Hill, as is Sam's, even though it was _her_ idea for me to ask you to come with me, because, like I said right in this very spot three months ago, she's interested in the film business and L.A. would be the perfect spot to begin her dream." He paused, remembering that day three months ago.

Brooke was remembering it too, and involuntarily, she mumbled, very low, "Pervert," and smiled, so he knew she was only kidding.

He smiled back, but continued on with his story. "I wasn't very surprised you had said no, to be honest. But a small part of me hoped. Then when you said no, you still had this gleam in your eye, like you still had an idea for this to work. I was suddenly very giddy, hoping, maybe, just maybe, you were going to ask me to stay. If you did, you know I would've." Brooke went to interrupt, but he cut her off. "Please don't say it's because you don't want me to sacrifice my life for you, or my career. Because if I'm as great of a movie producer as I think I am, then I could easily have my career here. And, sacrificing my life, would be staying in L.A. forever. Because you _are_ my life Brooke Davis. Now, this leads up to the present. I was just sitting in L.A.; staring down at the box I bought the day I left Tree Hill, wondering what I was going to do with it. I was remembering all our memories together, and that's when I knew I had to come back and give it to who it could only ever belong to." He walked toward Brooke, who was now in front of the counter, leaning back on it for support, her breath knocked away with every word that left his mouth, especially the ones that brought back old memories and the ones that proclaimed the love that he obviously still had for her. "Brooke Davis, I said you owned my heart, but I want you to have all of me, only if you want it. I want the only family I can ever imagine; with you, and Sam. So with those words, I ask you, Brooke Penelope Davis, will you be my wife?" He took the box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee, opening it, so the beautiful 20-carat diamond ring, with a huge diamond oval in the middle, and many tiny little diamonds surrounding it, was in Brooke's sight.

She could feel the tears filling her eyes more quickly now, as she looked down at the love of her life that was on one knee, with a wedding ring, in front of _her_, asking _her_ to be his wife. He said that she was his life, and she knew that he was hers. As she thought this, she knew the answer to this question without another second of thought. With no hesitation, she answered with as much breath and emotion as she could manage. "Julian Baker, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It's about time," They both looked over, to see Sam standing in the doorway of the store, with a huge smile on her face. They pulled her into a group hug, making the perfect family, _finally_ complete.


End file.
